Caos Temporal
by Zaeta Ketchum
Summary: Diferentes mundos, diferentes tiempos. Clockwork no puede intervenir por orden de Los observadores pero con ayuda del Dios Zurkarák hará sus apuestas... podrán sobrevivir los involucrados (de momento OC's de Warcraf, Dofus/Wakfu y Danny Phantom si esto sigue, esperen mas XD)
1. Chapter 1

Años sin escribir, y de repente un golpe de locura, este es un crossover entre varias series y videojuegos, coloco Warcraft, Dofus y si pudiera Danny Phantom como principales pues es donde se desarrollan los primeros capítulos... El titulo sera provisional ya que es tan espontaneo que ni idea de que ponerle... se aceptan sugerencias oki

El parecido con el Lore de Warcraft es necesario para poder explicar el origen de cada personaje... espero los capítulos sean de su agrado, comenzamos :D

 **Cap 1.- La caída de Gilneas y el comienzo inesperado…**

Muchos años atrás, en Azeroth; existió un reino de comerciantes conocido como "Gilneas"… Durante las guerras contra la Plaga, los Gilneanos recelosos de sus supuestos aliados, se exiliaron tras una gran muralla esto con el fin de dejar a sus enemigos, los "No muertos"; sin paso alguno a sus tierras, pero al hacerlo sellaron su destino final

La construcción del muro genero conflictos entre los habitantes, iniciando una guerra civil; la cual aprovecho una plaga conocida como los Malditos para invadir e infectar a cuantos pudieran… días después los "No muertos" entraron por mar, atacando a los sobrevivientes; durante dicho evento el cataclismo mundial se manifestó, llegando sus secuelas en forma de temblores, deslizamientos y maremotos, destruyendo todo lo que estuviese en las costas o en las montañas

Ante tal panorama el Rey tomo la difícil decisión, evacuar a los sobrevivientes, malditos o no; a terreno seguro, tras una ardua batalla que tuvo como resultado la muerte del príncipe heredero; el Rey y los sobrevivientes abordaron un barco con rumbo al reino conocido como Darnassus, la tierra de los "Elfos de la noche"; y de allí los sobrevivientes tomaron diferentes caminos, preparándose para el momento en que pudieran entrar en batalla para recuperar su hogar ancestral

Sin embargo nuestra historia no habla de esa batalla sino de un personaje en particular, hijo de bandidos, criado por cazadores, entrenado por guerreros y guiado por druidas, infectado por los Malditos durante el primer ataque y refugiado en Darnassus por poco tiempo… su nombre es Keishasan

Ni más ni menos que una joven Worgen de tez clara, pelo rojo y estatura promedio, cuando se transforma en su forma de Lobo tiene un pelaje gris claro, dándole un camuflaje ideal en la nieve pero delatándola en cualquier otro lado… ha viajado por todo Azeroth, desde Darnassus a los Reinos del Este, de Rasganorte a Pandaria e incluso transportándose a través del portal oscuro hacia Terrallende… mejorando las habilidades tato innatas como las que aprendió de aquellos que considero su familia… incluso vive lidiando con la maldición fallida que le acecha amenazando con convertirle en un "Caballero de la Muerte"

Largo ha sido su camino… decidida a dar la mano a quien necesitara ayuda, se preparaba para unirse a las tropas que lucharían por recuperar el control del portal oscuro e iniciar su futura aventura por Draenor… cuando el destino decidió hacerle una mala jugada…

Una tarde en los astilleros del puerto de Ventormenta, capital de la Alianza en los Reinos del Este; se encontraba haciendo una entrega de último momento a uno de los ingenieros humanos en el muelle, cuando una viga de madera destinada a una nave en construcción se soltó de sus amarres y se dirigió en colisión a los dos… por instinto empujo al humano, el cual cayó al agua; y rápidamente se transformó en Worgen recibiendo el impacto de costado… gracias a su condición física, a la resistencia del Lobo y a que tenía atada su bolsa con algunas de sus pertenencias en el lado del impacto los daños a su cuerpo fueron menores, lo que había en el interior del bolso no corrió con tanta suerte

Esa noche, una vez recuperada del accidente y terminados los negocios se dispuso a tomar un atajo a su resguardo usando la llamada "Piedra hogar", una piedra mágica que le tele-transporta al último lugar donde sus runas hubiesen sido actualizadas con magia; la tomo de su bolso y la activo sin siquiera revisarla, ese fue el error que le haría desaparecer de Azeroth por tiempo indefinido


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap 2.- Crónica perdida de la Guerra de los Ancestros…**

Si, el mismo Azeroth, milenios atrás…

Soy un Dragón que perteneció al "Vuelo Azul", mi nombre es "Northwind"… solía ser uno de los asistentes personales de "Sindragosa", la Consorte del Maestro "Malygos" el Dragón Aspecto de la Magia. Durante mi vida mi lealtad se vio retribuida con acceso directo a "El Arcanomicón" el libro donde se reescriben y guardan los secretos de la magia

Entre las leyendas habrás escuchado la teoría de que "Si un dragón con gran poder muere, puede ser invocado fácilmente como un dragón Vermis de escarcha"… es mi caso, pues fui asesinado en medio de un conflicto conocido como "La guerra de los Ancestros"

Mi descanso fue corto pues mi alma fue llamada, por la furia de mi señora Sindragosa, quien herida de muerte y consiente de que su alma no tendría descanso; uso la escasa magia que le quedaba y hasta su último aliento pidiendo ayuda para poder llegar al "Cementerio de dragones"

Tarde llegue, solo para ver cómo se extinguió la luz en sus ojos… El Maestro Malygos no lo tomo muy bien, heridos y conmocionados; él y los sobrevivientes decidieron aislarse del resto del mundo en "El Nexo", en mi caso fui expulsado ya que mi nueva naturaleza no era digna

Siendo solo huesos unidos por la magia de un núcleo de fuego azul, vague durante semanas por el cementerio perdiendo poco a poco la razón. Hasta que un día "Korialstrasz", del "Vuelo Rojo"; apareció ante mí y me otorgo una misión.

Entrego a mí cuidado un bolso especial… En el interior, un huevo de cada especie permanece en animación suspendida… "Protégelos… Hasta el día que encuentres al doblemente maldito de corazón puro, sabrás que hacer", habiendo dicho eso; simplemente desapareció

Confundido por las incoherencias en la petición decidí fundir el bolso en mi núcleo y volar al "Desierto de Tanaris" en busca de la sabiduría de "Nozdorum" Dragón Aspecto del Tiempo, al llegar entre a lo más profundo de "Las Cavernas del tiempo" hogar del "Vuelo Bronce"

Al preguntarle, su respuesta fue… "Debido a que los azules están al filo de la extinción y esto podría ser una realidad para cualquiera de los otros vuelos; Korialstrasz ha purificado y sellado a estas crías para en un futuro restablecer los clanes, mientras eso pasa; los huevos darán un poder ilimitado a aquellos que los posean; pero esto no ocurrirá en poco tiempo… mucho menos en este mundo"

Un frio que se supone no debería sentir corrió por mi columna, asustado por un mal presentimiento; intente huir. Corrí por los confusos y extensos túneles pero al llegar a un callejón sin salida me vi rodeado por una fuerte tormenta de arena, algo ilógico si estas en un túnel; "El que buscas, está a un paso de la segunda maldición… El Gato jugara con el Reloj para confundir al que Ve… rompan el espejo de tres tonos, pero no olvides al de la cola en llamas y encontraran la nieve"

Todo se volvió oscuridad, lo último que me vino a la mente fue "¿Qué rayos…?


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap 3.- La historia de un Fab'huritu de cuarta…**

En algún lugar perdido en el "Krosmoz" existe una dimensión conocida como "Fab'hugruta", una tierra devastada por sus propios habitantes conocidos como "Fab'huritus", demonios de diferentes formas y tamaños cuyo propósito en la existencia es la destrucción

Este lugar era gobernado con mano de hierro por un gran demonio conocido como "Rushu", el cual no conforme con su reinado, había decidido conquistar el universo y convertirse en el más grande de los dioses

Su primer intento fue durante el año 24 de la "Era de los Dofus" cuando decidió invadir el "Mundo de los Doce", pero fue vencido por los héroes y exiliado nuevamente a su mundo

Muchos de sus esbirros quedaron atrapados en el Mundo de los Doce, sellados en objetos comunes, desde armas a joyas; y custodiados por guerreros de gran poder y voluntad, para no caer en las tentaciones que los demonios pudieran sugerir

Los Fab'huritus fueron clasificados en base a su poder y astucia, desde aquel capaz de robar las sombras de los seres vivos para convertirlos en zombis a aquellos que simplemente servían como un mapa para guiar a los viajeros a su perdición

Esta es la historia de un pequeño demonio alado de nombre "Rhinn", su poder era tan simple e insignificante a la vista de sus hermanos que lo trataban peor que la basura. Su don es que podía transformarse en todo tipo de objetos o armas que solo podían ser utilizados por manos pequeñas, manos humanas

Siendo el hazme reír de los Fab'huritus, durante la primer invasión decidió pasar desapercibido ocultándose en las sombras de demonios de gran poder, su única habilidad útil según Rushu

Esto nos lleva a la gran hazaña atribuida a "Gúltar", el hijo del dios Yopuka; tras una incesante batalla logro derrotar al Fab'huritu Mayor conocido como "Rubilax", siendo astuto y orgulloso; el demonio le ofreció un trato al héroe. Se dejaría sellar dentro de una gema y se convertirá en su leal compañero de batalla, Gúltar sin dudar acepta y cuando se realiza el ritual de sellado Rubilax toma a Rhinn de su sombra y lo lanza lejos con dirección a la isla flotante de "Incarnam"

Nunca se sabrá si fue compasión, para que pudiese seguir libre; o si fue desdén a quedar atrapado con un demonio inferior

Al caer en la isla flotante, Rhinn comienza a vagar descubriendo a su paso que este sitio es donde se inician los héroes del Mundo de los Doce, por lo que con temor permanece fuera de la vista de todo novato en su camino

Pasado el tiempo aprende que cada uno de los Dioses ha pisado en algún momento dicha isla, dejando inscrita una historia que contar… Un día mientras curioseaba en un campamento cerca de un portal supuestamente fuera de servicio, un cegador destello se dio a sus espaldas, presa del pánico corrió a una mesa y se transformó en lo primero que vino a su mente, un reloj de arena similar a una escultura que hacía referencia a uno de los dioses

Del destello apareció una figura encapuchada, ni más ni menos que Xelor el Dios del Tiempo, viendo hacia todos lados en busca de algo, desafortunadamente para Rhinn

"En que tiempo habré dejado esto aquí" dijo identificando y tomando el reloj como uno de los suyos "No tengo tiempo que perder, tengo pendientes por hacer" sin más lanzo al pequeño demonio transformado hacia el portal, el cual se activó justo en el momento que lo toco "espero caiga en mi habitación" dijo el dios sin más para desaparecer en otro destello


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap 4.- Entre dimensiones y reuniones…**

Un lugar entre dimensiones cuyo nombre varía según la cultura local, un lugar sombrío donde las almas con asuntos pendientes vagan a sus anchas como si estuvieran vivos, mientras que un ser vivo, si es que llegara uno por accidente; sería técnicamente un fantasma… es el sitio donde al morir todas las almas son juzgadas para renacer en su propio mundo u otra dimensión, o cumplir una condena definida solo por sus acciones en vida

Los jueces en estas rutinas eternas son conocidos como "Los observadores", semidioses inmortales; que durante el juicio se guían por la energía que irradian las almas

Siendo esta la función más importante en este lugar, Los observadores se han adjudicado la autoridad para gobernar a otros inmortales que habitan el lugar, impidiéndoles actuar o intervenir en cualquier situación del plano mortal… Tal es el caso particular del Guardián del Tiempo, "Clockwork"

Han sido milenios de conflictos entre Los jueces y el Guardián, haciendo que el ultimo rompa las reglas incontables veces; por lo que los observadores lo han sentenciado… una vez más y seria su fin sin importar el caos que eso significaría

Clockwork es un fantasma encargado de vigilar el flujo temporal, controlar las ramificaciones del destino y el tiempo en general, siendo solo una pequeña manifestación en la zona ya que en cada dimensión existe un fragmento de este poderoso ser, manifestándose o no físicamente en algunas…

En ese mismo momento se encuentra en un recinto lleno de Relojes de diferentes modelos, colores y tamaños, en el centro del cuarto; un espejo de cuerpo completo brilla mostrando lo que sucede en uno de tantos mundos

Cambiando cada cierto tiempo de aspecto, de niño a joven… de joven a anciano… de anciano a niño observa pacientemente lo que sucede en El Mundo de los Doce… con cara seria ve como Xelor toma el reloj y descuidadamente lo arroja al portal… cambiando a su forma joven se da una palmada en el rostro

Tras un suspiro de resignación alza la mano, repentinamente de un pequeño portal; sale disparado el reloj lanzado por Xelor y lo atrapa sin problemas. Sin perder tiempo chasquea los dedos y aparece una pequeña jaula flotando cerca de él, arroja el reloj en el interior y la cierra sin dudarlo

"Tenemos suerte de que Los observadores no pueden ver lo que sucede en esta habitación" dijo cambiando a su forma de anciano

En el interior de la jaula, el reloj estalla en una nube de humo morado; dejando ver lo que parece ser un diablillo flaco de piel negra, con alas de murciélago, grandes garras rojas en manos y pies, orejas puntiagudas, cola larga con un mechón de pelo al final y ojos amarillos con aspecto felino

Completamente en pánico intenta repetidamente fundirse en las sombras o transformarse en un objeto con tal de escapar, pero nada sucede; sin más se pone a llorar

"Deja de llorar Rhinn, te devolvería inmediatamente pero eso alertaría a los observadores" el diablillo calla y mira a su ahora carcelero con curiosidad cuándo cambia a su forma de niño "Caramba primero el desconsiderado de Nozdorum me envía un paquete el cual aún no resuelvo" dice volando en círculos "y ahora el despistado de Xelor me manda otra responsabilidad que fácilmente me va a meter en problemas con Los observadores" chasquea los dedos y aparece un cómodo sillón en el que se deja caer

Varios minutos pasaron cuando de pronto "Jejeje nunca digas que las cosas no se pueden poner peor" dijo el demonio… en ese instante

"¡Phantom!" ser escucha un grito a la lejanía

"Walker, Daniel y compañía" dijo y tras un suspiro se levantó, se asoma por una ventana y ve una persecución a lo lejos "Espero que ver cómo termina eso me sirva de distracción" dijo saliendo de la habitación y dejando solo al Fab'huritu, el cual resignado a su estadía obligada se hecha en el suelo de la jaula en un intento por dormir


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap 5.- Mundo de locos… ese nombre es poco…**

Oscuridad total, un golpe… ingravidez… otro golpe… nuevamente al aire… un tercer golpe… la sensación de caída, lo último que recordaba era transportarse a la posada

"Me… ¡Auch!… estoy… ¡Ouch!… mareando… ¡Ahja!" dijo a duras penas

Un último golpe y todo se detuvo, luego de unos minutos; Keishasan estuvo evaluando los daños mentalmente

"Parece que nada está roto…" pensó "aunque si quede molida… mejor abro los ojos y ver donde carajos termine"

Al ponerse de pie y ver a su alrededor, todo lo que puede deducir es que…

"Definitivamente esto no es Ventormenta"

Al parecer se encontraba en el fondo de un acantilado, a su izquierda un muro de más de diez metros, la piedra del mismo es negra como carbón; a izquierda lo que parecía ser un lago… las aguas eran verdes, pero de un verde fluorescente

Desconcertada, se deja caer de sentón en la oscura tierra y levanta la vista al cielo… negro como la noche, sin estrellas y una serie de nubarrones de color morado… de momento no ve la lógica de que no hay fuente alguna de luz, pero todo es tan claro como un día nublado… toma una roca y la observa más de cerca

"No esta calcinada" murmura y la arroja al lago "Tampoco es lava vil" se dijo al observar cómo se hundía "No… no es el Valle Sombra Luna"

Observa más detalladamente a su alrededor, las islas en el centro del lago; los oscuros bosques en las costas, el delta de un rio que parece ser el que alimenta el lago… a lo lejos un castillo, en las ventanas… luz de que alguien lo habita

"Sera mejor que busque respuesta"

Se levanta dispuesta a ir en dirección al castillo cuando de repente una gran sombra pasa sobre ella. Inmediatamente se pone en guardia, pues no había visto señal alguna de seres vivos a su alrededor, al alzar la vista; una puerta… dos, más de cinco puertas diferentes flotaban en el aire, rompiendo su ultimo amarre a la cordura

"¡Donde fregados vine a caer!" grita

En eso la tierra bajo sus pies comienza a moverse, salta lejos lista para el combate pero… un recuerdo viene a su mente, ella misma decidió dejar su armadura y sus armas en la posada; después de todo nada le pasaría en ciudad aliada ¿verdad?… una garra sale del sitio, justo en ese momento se oye un chasquido y dos de las puertas flotantes chirrían en señal de abrirse

"¡Que me lleva el Sha del Miedo!" se tira a cuatro patas "¡yo me largo!" y corre como cachorro asustado hacia el castillo

Del suelo había salido un perro blanco, parcialmente enlodado. Se queda viendo confundido la estela de polvo dejada por la Worgen

"Por las barbas del viejo Rey, que ya ni en la otra vida se puede tener paz" un anciano de piel azul vestido de militar se asomó por una de las puertas, blandía furioso su bastón al aire

"Tranquilo General… de seguro era un recién llegado" le contesto desde la otra puerta un esqueleto humano vestido con una pijama rosa, el perro en tierra ladro en acuerdo

"Estos jóvenes no saben nada de respeto" murmura mientras da un portazo

El esqueleto se asoma en dirección al castillo, el perro cava nuevamente hasta desaparecer bajo tierra; se encoje de hombros y regresa nuevamente al interior cerrando tranquilamente la puerta… de un momento a otro las puertas flotantes se desvanecen devolviendo la paz al lugar


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap 6.- Travesuras de un Zurka**

La distracción poco duro, pues una visita inesperada apareció justo cuando salía de la habitación…

"¡Hey Clockwork!, viejo amigo" Un gato rosa de 6 patas y lentes oscuros se asoma por la caratula de uno de los relojes colgados. El guardián, en su aspecto de anciano; solo rodo los ojos, cerro nuevamente la puerta del lugar y voltea hacia el recién llegado

"Zurcarák, señor del azar, la suerte, el karma y el destino… que te trae por esos sitios"

La caratula se abrió cual ventana dejando un hueco por el cual el felino trato de salir pero…

"Jejeje viejo necesitas bajarle a los peces" dijo Rhinn reconociendo y recibiendo una mirada molesta del Zurka que ni con el empuje de cuatro patas logro salir

Clockwork sonríe en su aspecto de niño y usa su bastón como palanca para ayudar al felino a salir de su problema

"¿Desde cuándo coleccionas esas alimañas?" dice el felino mientras se esfuerza por salir, pero la fuerza fue tal que sale disparado cayendo en el sillón al otro lado de la habitación

"¡No soy una alimaña! Saco de pulgas con suerte" refunfuña el demonio

Ambos… Zurka y Fab'huritu inician una guerra de miradas, lo que le causa gracia al Guardián

"Dejen de pelear" Luego de un rato "Supongo que viniste a lo de siempre"

El felino deja de fastidiar al demonio cautivo y se sienta con una expresión triste, mientras juega con un par de dados, los arroja al aire y al atraparlos quedan en un par de unos

"Si, sabes que se lo habría pedido a Xelor, pero anda de aquí para allá, nunca tiene tiempo, ni presta atención…"

"Si lo sabré" el Guardián del tiempo, voltea a ver a Rhinn

El Guardián chasquea los dedos y una mesa con varios frascos y equipos de química apareció en un rincón, cambia a su aspecto joven y empieza a mesclar varios ingredientes dándole la espalda al Dios Zurcarák

"Sabes que tengo una reserva" dijo el Guardián con tono serio "pero ya tengo un buen rato aquí… seria sospechoso para los Observadores"

Mientras Clockwork habla el Zurka se acerca nuevamente a la jaula del Fab'huritu, mientras se lima una de sus garras

"Te entiendo" dijo el felino metiendo la garra limada en la cerradura de la jaula "Supongo que todavía no te dejaran intervenir" abre la jaula e intenta tomar a Rhinn, quien se arrincona con temor

"Así es,… ¿Quién y qué sucedió ahora?" dijo mirando de reojo lo que sucedía a sus espaldas

Zurcarák atrapa a Rhinn por el cuello como si fuese un cachorro, lo abraza con un par de brazos mientras que con los otros lo acaricia, viendo que no será lastimado empieza a comportarse y ronronear como un Miaumiau

"Atcham… Bakara, un accidente" fue la única respuesta luego de un rato de silencio

Rhinn se había quedado dormido mientras Zurcarák se acerca a la ventana… de repente ambos sacuden una oreja "¡Que me lleva el Sha del Miedo!" se escuchó muy a lo lejos, Clockwork no parece haber escuchado; El Zurka sonríe, le susurra algo al demonio y luego lo deja escapar por la ventana

"Crees que sea buena idea" dijo el Guardián mirando de reojo al Zurka

"Mmmm… te interesaría apostar" le responde sacando un mazo de póker, con una sonrisa que solo presagiaba caos


End file.
